Forum:The Info Inn
Here you can ask for help in the game. And maybe a little on this site., Now The first thing I need help with is in The Bulblax Kindom, final floor on the boss. Learner 14:09, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Emperor Bulblax, right? If you have purples, just throw them at the eyes you can see and don't whistle them off, and it'll die straight away. Otherwise, just throw Pikmin on its face all the time and whistle them off when you need to. Ok, and how many sprays (to get me through the cave with the fewest number of casualties) and how many pikmin will I probrably need? And what attacks does the creature have? (I have lots of trouble on this game and only had about 95 treasurs when I got 10000 pokos, and I only have 29 purple pikmin currently.) Learner 19:35, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Read through this and the first sections of this. Really, there is a reason this Wiki exists. Nobody can tell you how many sprays you need. I'll just say that an average player should be fine with 5-8 of both. Take as many Pikmin as you can; preferably all your Purples, and only attack with those when possible.-- I need a picture showing the Raging Long Legs at the Angle Maze. I might also wish that one player shows the RLL and the other player can see an onion, you know for the design of the terrain. Learner 20:51, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Why would you need that? Sorry, but I lent Pikmin 2 to a friend, and I'll get it back once she's finished (which might take quite a while).-- :Is it for the wiki? I'll see if I can get one; may as well add it here if that's not what you want it for anyway. I need help destroying the man-at-legs in the secret testing range in challenge mode...this is what I try but i always seem to fail in 2-player mode....I gather the blue pikmin and then I use the C-stick on the wall with louie and the other pikmin then i throw the blue pikmin at the man-at-legs but 1 pikmin seems to die...I'm trying not to lose any pikmin.-crazy9090 I need help just trying to kill it period, it is such a new challange.Learner 23:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) well what my brother did is he brought all of the pikmin he brought, and used the red potion on an emporer bulblax.Maybe he used the purple potion... I'm not sure but i can't tell you how many potions but "a" might be a number This is important that I know, in the Submerged Castle, before the fifth level, how to I avoid the WaterWraith until the fifth level, and how do I make sure that when it appears that it doesn't land on my pikmin? Learner :Be quick. Organise well. Go for treasures straight away. It appears after about 5 minutes, I think, so it shouldn't be that difficult to make it in time, 'cept maybe on sub. 4. See Waterwraith and Submerged Castle, of course. It's me again, this time, I added a few items to Three Color Training but I don't know if it is still a stub. By chance, what does an article require and how much detail does one also require to be a real article and not a stub? Learner 23:33, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I think the definition is kind of iffy. If you think an article doesn't provide as much information as it possibly could, it's a stub. That being said, I'm pretty sure Three Color Training is no longer a stub, so I guess I'll just go ahead and get rid of the footer. ::I think that an article's no longer a stub when it has most of the major information you'd expect to find, or at least a fair portion of it. A stub is usually little more than an introduction. Thank you, this is great, I finally made the edits to create a real article. Wouldn't you guys think that was great? Today, I will attempt to add the locations of pellet posies. (P.S. The computer IP that adds stuff only on school days is me, bad part though, I don't remember my password.) Learner 14:17, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :You know you can sign your posts even when you're not logged in just by typing Learner. I'm a bit surprised there's no option to have your password sent to you by e-mail, though. At least, not one I can see... ::Mmmh... There is some option for that. I think it's when the "Log-In" screen is opened.-- :::So you're always logged in on one computer, but wouldn't be able to log in again if you got logged out? You'd just have to create a new account, then. Or maybe requests to Wikia staff could help? Maybe a "Janitor" like that Dantman guy? Those solutions could work AFTER trying certain possible answers. If neither work, I ask the Staff. Learner 16:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) P.S. Are all the Wikipedia versions connected? :I'm not sure what you mean by "versions", but user accounts are the same across all of Wikia. I have added the How to Kill section for Cloaking Burrow-nit, and I may need some of you to check it to see if it is suitable or proper. Learner2 23:36, 20 February 2008 (UTC)